1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in identifying wireless transmitting devices for use in estimating a location of a mobile device.
2. Information
GPS and other like satellite positioning systems have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Since satellite signals may not be reliably received and/or acquired in an indoor environment, different techniques may be employed to enable navigation services. For example, mobile devices can typically obtain a position fix by measuring ranges to three or more terrestrial wireless access points which are positioned at known locations. Such ranges may be measured, for example, by obtaining a MAC ID address from signals received from such access points and measuring one or more characteristics of signals received from such access points such as, for example, signal strength, round trip delay, just to name a few examples.
Typically, measurements of ranges to only three access points is sufficient for obtaining a sufficiently accurate estimate of a location of the mobile device, provided that an estimate of the locations of those three access points and range measurements to same are accurate. However, the accuracy of estimates of locations of access points may vary widely from access point to access point in a navigation system. Inaccuracy in an estimated location of just one of such access points can significantly degrade the accuracy of an estimate a location of a mobile device. As part of a system for determining its location, a mobile device may access information indicative of estimates of locations of nearby wireless access points for use in obtaining a position fix as discussed above. Unfortunately, there is typically no way for a mobile device to evaluate the accuracy or reliability of such locations of wireless access points available for use in obtaining a position fix.